Entre Role Player's
by Deih
Summary: Me enamore de alguien que no era Gay. Que vivía en Alemania y que ni siquiera sabía si, al menos, me veía como un amigo. ¡Que alguien me aplauda!
1. Chapter 1

Bostecé por décima vez,frotando mis ojos que de seguro estaban irritados y con ojeras.¿Quién me mando a dormir tan tarde cuando tenía clases a las 7?. Solo yo me quedo en el facebook hasta las 4 de la madrugada sabiendo eso.

Miré con aburrimiento al profesor de historia que estaba hablando de monos y váyase a saber que otra cosa más. ¡Demonios,me estoy durmiendo!,siento mis parpados pesados...tanto que podría...dormir..me..

Un librazo directo en mi cara me despertó de mi casi sueño. Por un momento creí que había sido el profesor, pero al enfocar bien mi mirada me di cuenta de que había sido mi hermano.

— Shiroba — Murmuré con molestia sobandome la cara ,había dolido.

—Tienes suerte de que el profesor tenga mala vista,te dormiste la mitad de la clase—Su voz burlona me hizo fruncir el ceño, pero no le di demasiada importancia ya que, seguramente, él también se había dormido—¿Otra vez roleando?—Pregunto tomando sus cosas y empezando a salir del aula.

Me limite a imitarlo y asentir aún medio adormilado. ¡Al fin a casa!.Estoy seguro que podría caer al suelo completamente dormido en cualquier momento.

Observe a mi hermano caminar delante de mi, su cabello completamente blanco le llegaba hasta la cintura y se movía con gracia con cada movimiento que hacía. Si bien somos gemelos, nuestra forma de ser y nuestro estilo son completamente diferentes.

De mis 4 hermanos me parezco más a Sly, nuestro carácter no combina para nada pero nuestra apariencia es casi idéntica. Mientras que Shiroba tiene el cabello blanco, Sly y yo lo tenemos de color azulado. Los ojos de los tres son dorados pero, sin duda, el de Sly es el más fuerte. Es como si su carácter se reflejara en la fiereza que transmiten sus ojos...tan intenso.

En cuanto a nuestro cuarto hermano...Sei...falleció junto con nuestros padres en un accidente automovilístico. Todavía creemos que este fue causado debido a que la familia Seragaki es la más poderosa de toda la Ciudad, pero no hay nada en concreto y hoy en día, a 3 años de lo ocurrido, se sigue investigando.

La empresa de la familia la maneja nuestra abuela Tae, nosotros apenas tenemos 16 años por lo que aún no podemos tomar nuestro lugar. Además de que la abuela quiere que terminemos nuestros estudios y aprendamos toda clase de idioma para el futuro bienestar de la empresa y de nuestra familia.

En la actualidad vivimos en una mansión ridículamente grande para 4 personas, aun que la abuela casi nunca esta por reuniones de la empresa. Tengo un perro que se llama Ren, Sly tiene una serpiente ''Hersha'' y Shiroba tiene un gatito que se llama Beni. Admito que me da miedo que tenga una serpiente en casa, pero mientras sea feliz esta bien...yo...Amo a mis hermanos y quiero que sean felices...ya no quiero perder a nadie más.

Sentí que alguien me tomaba de la mano y me jalaba hacia atrás, casi tirándome al suelo. Observe casi a cámara lenta como un auto pasaba a gran velocidad frente a mi, haciéndome salir de mis pensamientos. ¿Qué fue eso?.

—¿Shiro...ba?—Dije confundido, la expresión de mi hermano era una asustada.

—¡¿Estás loco?!, ¡Estamos en una AVENIDA! ¡Casi te matan! ¿¡En que piensas!?—Su grito llamo la atención de mucha gente,en verdad él...

—Shi..shiro-chan esta bien, lo siento—Bien, fue una imprudencia de mi parte. Pero no puedo evitar desconectarme del mundo al pensar en lo que fue y es mi vida, en lo que sería si mis padres estuvieran aquí, en lo que sería si...él estuviera conmigo.

La expresión de mi hermano se suavizo, pero aún tenía un pequeño brillo de miedo en sus ojos, pude notarlo.

—Creo que tengo que llevarte como si fueras un niño de primaria—Murmuro suavemente, el semáforo cambio a verde y él me tomo de la mano—Vamonos—Fue lo único que dijo empezando a caminar sin soltarme.

—¡Shiroba!—Chillé,estoy seguro que mi cara esta roja.

Fui ignorado olímpicamente por él, bufé quedándome callado. Tengo que estar más atento si no quiero terminar en el hospital.

¿En que estaba pensando antes? Bueno ya no importa. Ahora que paso lo que paso...Me doy cuenta de que Shiro es el más sobreprotector de los tres. Puede que su actitud sea alegre, puede que sea divertido y sonría a todas horas...Pero tanto Sly como yo sabemos que el más afectado con la muerte de nuestro hermano y nuestros padres es él. Era muy mimado desde pequeño y aun que también jugaba con nosotros la mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba con Sei.

Suspiré, ¿Cómo es que llegue a estos pensamientos tan tristes?. Apreté la mano de mi hermano entrelazando nuestros dedos, pude notar su sorpresa pero no paro ni se detuvo. Sonreí, son todo lo que tengo.

Bueno...también tengo a alguien más pero vive en Alemania. Hice un puchero, como quisiera que estuviera conmig...Ahh! ¿¡En qué tanto pienso!? Nuestros personajes están juntos, no él y yo!

Otra cosa, los tres somos Gamer, Otaku y, sobre todo, Role Players. Shiro-chan tiende a rolear personajes alegres e inocentes, aunque él de inocente no tenga un pelo. Sly rolea personajes crueles, de esos que te mandan a ver las estrellas cuando ni hola les dijiste... Por alguna razón presiento que en vez de rolear esta siendo él mismo, ¡Y no exagero! Aveces puede ser muy cruel en la vida real. Yo roleo personajes ''normales'' y muy despistados, porque aunque me cueste admitirlo lo soy.

Me encanta que mis hermanos y yo tengamos los mismos gustos. Siento que estamos más unidos y compartimos más cosas.

No tenemos novios en la vida real, y digo novios porque..bueno..No nos gustan las chicas exactamente. Pero si tenemos Partner en el mundo del Rol, creo que el de Sly se llama...Mizuki puede ser? No recuerdo realmente. El de Shiroba es Koujaku, lo recuerdo porque lo tengo en contactos y aveces roleo con él. Y el mío...el mío es Noiz, soy el único idiota de los tres que se enamoro del Usser pero es que...Esos piercings, sus ojos, su manera de ser...su todo! AHH! ¡Parezco una niñita enamorada! No debí preguntarle como era en persona, estoy seguro de que sino fuera porque mis hermanos revisan mi PC pondría su foto como mi fondo de pantalla.

Sé que no le gustan los chicos, que se convirtió en mi Partner porque le caí bien y porque le gusta como me expreso en cada palabra que escribo. Aún recuerdo lo que me escribió el día que me pregunto si quería ser su pareja...bueno...si mi personaje quería ser la pareja del suyo. Me dijo ''Eres especial,me gusta como eres y como te expresas. Eres el único que me intereso verdaderamente como pareja. No te asustes, no me gustan los chicos ni nada de eso, pero me gustaría que fueras mi partner''.

Me dolió comprobar que le gustaban las chicas, pero no pude hacer más que apretar mis labios y aceptar. En ese día no solo conseguí pareja para mi PJ, sino que también supe que me había enamorado.

De alguien que no era gay.

Que vivia en Alemania.

Y que ni siquiera sabía si me veía como un amigo,al menos.

¡Que alguien me aplauda!

Entrecerré los ojos, recordando que hoy se cumplen 2 meses desde que acepte estar con e...con su PJ. Salí de mis pensamientos caminando más rápido y arrastrando a Shiroba de paso,quería llegar a casa, hablar con él, rolear y ver que haríamos en este ''Aniversario''.

Frene al ver nuestra enorme mansión, solté a mi hermano acercándome a la entrada.

''Soy Aoba''

Unos segundos pasaron y las enormes puertas empezaron a abrirse.

—Deja la computadora un rato y duerme—Dijo Shiro con una sonrisa desparramandome el cabello y pasando delante de mi.

—Ya no tengo sueño—Dije con un puchero—Por cierto, Sly estará mejor? No fue al Instituto porque dijo que tenía fiebre—Murmuré preocupado siguiéndolo mientras que las puertas volvían a cerrarse.

—Fui a su habitación antes de irnos, tenía fiebre pero muy poca. Con la pastilla que tomo se le habrá pasado—Contesto entrando a la casa—¡Voy a mi cuarto!—Grito subiendo las escaleras a toda velocidad.

—Seguro!—Fue lo único que dije.

Deje mi mochila sobre la mesa bostezando con cansancio, tenía mucho sueño pero quería ver si estaba Noiz para hablar con él aun que sea unos minutos. Fui a la cocina, tomé un vaso y me serví leche bien fría, tenía que despertarme pero no tenía ganas de hacerme café y no quería molestar a una de las sirvientas a pesar de que era su trabajo.

Subí las escaleras lentamente, cabeceando sin poder evitarlo. Cuando pase por la habitación de Sly había un silencio total, seguro estará durmiendo. Sin embargo la de Shiroba era todo lo contrario, se escuchaba algo de música y el sonido del teclado. Reí por lo bajo, seguro estaba hablando con Koujaku, sólo él lo pone así. Por suerte nuestras habitaciones están algo alejadas de lo contrario Sly ya se habría levantado a quejarse.

Entre a mi cuarto, como todas las habitaciones de la casa es enorme. Es de un color verde agua,mi cama que también es ridículamente grande esta junto a la ventana y cerca de ella esta la computadora. Un gran armario esta a la derecha de la habitación y cerca de él se encuentra una estantería con un montón de mangas y juegos. En el centro esta la tele y las consolas junto con unos pequeños cojines.

Mi plan inicial era encender la PC y ver si estaba Noiz, luego tendría tiempo de dormir ya que hoy es viernes. Pero un tremendo cansancio me invadió y tuve que rendirme, deje el vaso con leche a un lado de la mesita de luz y me tire a la cama, mis parpados se hicieron más pesados que antes y ya no pude contenerme, quede totalmente dormido...

—Mmhh...—Solté un quejido al sentirme helado, tenía frío pero no quería levantarme.

Intente seguir durmiendo ignorando el aire helado pero se me hizo imposible, movi un poco mi mano para tocar mi rostro y efectivamente parecía un cubo de hielo.

—Ahh...—Suspiré, abriendo mis ojos y levantándome lentamente.

La luz aún estaba encendida puesto que directamente había quedado en coma sobre la cama, el aire venia de la ventana que estaba abierta de par en par...No recuerdo que estuviera abierta.

Con una mueca de fastidio la cerré y observe el reloj de mi muñeca, las nueve de la noche. Me dormí 4 horas, aveces odio el doble turno que tengo los viernes en el colegio. Es como si nos quisieran recordar que el lunes volvemos.

Me estiré y encendí la computadora, me acerque al armario y saque una campera para ponérmela en lo que se terminaba de prender.

''Aoba!''

Un grito proveniente de la planta baja me sobresalto, con confusión salí del cuarto y me dirigí a las escaleras para ver que pasaba.

—¿Sly?—Pregunté, que raro que no subiera a mi habitación para decirme algo.

Si, Sly Blue Seragaki, mi otro hermano además de Shiroba. Me estaba esperando apoyado en la mesada de la cocina, sus brazos estaban cruzados y su ceño estaba fruncido...Bueno, no es novedad que tenga una mueca de fastidio.

—¿Quién más sino?. Shiroba me contó algo divertido hoy—Su tono sarcástico no paso desapercibido, note un suave rubor en sus mejillas, aún debe tener algo de fiebre.

—¿Si?, ¿Y qué es tan divertido para que me llames?—Use un tono de voz desinteresado, pero creo que me van a regañar por casi ser atropellado.

—Ya lo sabes. Dime, ¿Quieres que lloremos una muerte más?—

...Auch.

—No—Murmuré bajando la mirada, aveces puede ser muy duro conmigo. Y aun que se que lo hace por mi bienestar no puedo evitar que duela.

Escuche como chasqueaba la lengua, creí que se iría pero apoyo su frente contra la mía, al observarlo más de cerca y tenerlo apoyado a mi comprobé que aún tenía fiebre, pero no poca, su cabeza estaba hirviendo!. Sin poder evitarlo me olvide por completo de lo que dijo anteriormente y lo observe con preocupación, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo él se me adelanto.

—Si uno falta,faltamos todos—No era una pregunta, era un aviso. Se separo de mi y empezó a subir las escaleras.

—Espera! Sly no podemos hacer eso, pueden regañarnos—Me queje siguiéndolo al primer piso-

—No importa, eres terriblemente despistado y Shiroba también. Es una suerte que te haya agarrado a tiempo, idiota—Note en su voz molestia,entro a su cuarto sin dejarme decir nada más.

—Sly...Lo siento—Murmure contra su puerta, en verdad no quiero causarle problemas mucho menos cuando esta enfermo.

Volví a entrar a mi habitación con mi cabeza hecha un lío, esos dos me tienen como su hermano menor. Aun no se cuando se decidieron los roles, yo quede de pequeño, Sly de mayor y Shiroba en el medio.

Un puchero involuntario se formo en mis labios, ¡Injusto!

Bufé y me acerque a la computadora, sentándome frente a ella. Sonreí casi al instante al entrar a mi facebook, por fin podría hablar con Noiz. Mi día fue muy pesado y solo él me haría sentir mejor.

No es que fuera un adicto al rol, pero lo hacia muy seguido y...bueno...tenía 210 notificaciones y 30 mensajes en un día. ¡¿Cómo se supone que las lea todas?! Moriría, oh si.

En la pareja que tengo con Noiz yo roleo a la chica, su nombres es Kei Sakura. Mientras que el personaje de Noiz se llama Crystall Usagi. Son de un anime que de inmediato capto mi atención, sus géneros son sobrenatural, gore, romance, acción y aventura. La verdad es que Usagi, que es el protagonista, no se quedo con ninguna de las dos chicas más apegadas a él(porque no eran las únicas).

Una de las chicas es Kei Sakura, mi PJ, y la otra es Danna no Kei. Ambas son muy lindas, pero prefiero mil veces a Saku, Danna es una verdadera arpía. Un día casi tiro la pantalla al suelo al ver como por su culpa casi muere mi personaje, Sly y Shiroba casi me matan y se burlaron de mi toda una semana por la reacción que tuve.

Estoy seguro que una mueca de desilusión se formo en mi rostro, Noiz no está conectado. Soltando un suspiro de resignación abrí las notificaciones. La mayoría era el principio de un rol ya que el anime de mi PJ tiene 400 capítulos, por lo que hay muchos personajes para elegir. No tenía ganas de responder, pero al ser muchas notificaciones seguramente podría olvidarme de alguna y no quería dejar a nadie sin su reply.

—No puedo creer que estuve horas respondiendo—Susurre con una gotita en la cabeza, ya eran las 00:00,el tiempo pasa rápido.

Abrí los mensajes para responderlos pero apenas lo hice las notificaciones empezaron a aparecer, ya me habían respondido los estados. Suspire, Noiz aún no se conectaba y me estaba empezando a molestar.

Tenía un mensaje de Koujaku, él rolea a Crystall Kou, vendría a ser el hermano de Noiz en el mundo del Rol pero no se tienen agregados.

Ahora que lo noto, Shiroba y yo roleamos mujeres, el único que rolea un hombre es Sly. Aunque creo que es algo obvio por su carácter.

**Crystall Kou**

_Aoba, cómo estás? Quería preguntarte si tenías partner]]_

Oh,una conversación de user. Que raro que me pregunte eso, ¿No estaba con mi hermano?

**Kei Sakura**

_Si tengo, de hecho es Crystall Usagi, ¿Por qué?]]_

Bien, nunca lo admitiré, pero me encanta alardear que mi PJ esta con él.

**Crystall Kou**

_¿Te acuerdas de Clear? Está buscando uno. Él también rolea a Usagi]]_

Levante una ceja, estaba a punto de responder pero me llego otro mensaje...Uno muy importante.

**Crystall Usagi**

_ Hola, mi amor._

Sentí mi cara caliente, se que no me lo dice a mi pero... AHH! ¡Maldición me encanta!, cerré unos segundos el chat de Koujaku y me centre en el de Noiz. Lo sé, soy un estúpido.

**Kei Sakura**

_—¡Hola mi vida!—Salta a abrazarlo con una dulce sonrisa, dándole un suave beso en los labios—¿Como amaneciste hoy?—_

Juro que intente no ser cursi. Suspire con mi cara aún algo roja y abrí nuevamente el chat de Kou.

**Kei Sakura**

_Lo siento tuve que hacer algo. Y ah...esto ...ya tengo partner]]_

Ni siquiera pude parpadear, ambos me respondieron a la vez. Odio cuando hacen eso,pero bueno.

**[Chat Koujaku]**

**Crystall Kou**

_Pero le gustas a Clear]]_

Mi cara se desencajo, ¿Que significaba eso?, casi al instante le respondí.

**Kei Sakura**

_No entiendo, no lo conozco]]_

**Crystall Kou**

_Are? Pero si va a tu salón, en verdad, ¿vives en las nubes?]]_

**Kei Sakura**

_Dile que el lunes me hable, no lo capto. Y no dejaré a mi partner]]_

**Crystall Kou**

_Esta bien le diré. Y ya me despido que Shiroba se está quejando porque tardo dos segundos en responderle. Nos vemos Aoba]]_

**Kei Sakura**

_LOL te tienen corto, adiós en otra roleamos]]_

Cerré el chat con confusión...Clear, Clear, Clear...Oh dios no conozco a nadie de mi salón. El sonido del chat me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, tenía un nuevo mensaje de Noiz. Shit! Me olvide!, lo abrí.

**Crystall Usagi**

_—Bien, aun que el idiota de mi hermano sigue molestándome—A pesar de la mueca de fastidio que tenía una suave sonrisa apareció en su rostro—¿Sabes?, me encantan tus besos, muy inocentes, pero me encantan—_

**[Segundo Mensaje]**

_ (Paso algo? tardas en responder)_

**Kei Sakura**

_(No paso nada)_

No le iba a decir que me recomendaron otro Partner, no estoy tan loco. Al ver que no me respondía empece a inquietarme, ¿Lo habré enojado?.

Es increíble como Noiz influye en mi estado de animo, solo por no obtener una respuesta suya ya me estoy sintiendo mal. Me levanté y me dirigí al baño de mi habitación, es muy grande para mi gusto pero ya me acostumbre.

Mojé mi rostro y me acomode el cabello mirándome al espejo. Esta igual de largo que el de Shiroba pero, al igual que Sly, lo tengo un poco ojeras ya han desaparecido aun que aún me veo algo somnoliento.

—Dios...—Susurré al percatarme de que aún tenía el uniforme del instituto, así o más despistado?.

Salí del tocador desvistiéndome, con tan solo mis boxers doble mi uniforme y lo guarde en el armario a la vez que sacaba un jean y una remera azul.

Estaba terminando de ponerme el pantalón cuando la computadora empezó a hacer un sonido extraño. Me abroche el jean y me dirigí a ella con mi remera en la mano, aún no me la había puesto.

—¿Una video llamada?—Murmuré con confusión,sentándome y poniendo mi mano sobre el mouse—¿¡DE NOIZ!?—Al ver que era Crystall Usagi el que estaba haciendo la video llamada salte de sorpresa, apretando sin querer el botón ACEPTAR.

Como me arrepiento.

—¿Aoba?—Su voz entre varonil e infantil lleno la habitación, al mismo tiempo que su imagen aparecía en mi pantalla, era la primera vez que teníamos una video llamada, pero ese no es el problema ahora, yo estoy...

...sin remera...

TRAGAME TIERRA


	2. Sobre el lemon y algo más

Sentía mi cara terriblemente caliente, no sabía si desenchufar la computadora y esconderme bajo las sabanas o esconderme debajo de la mesa a esperar que él mismo corte la video-llamada.

—Estás todo rojo—Su voz burlona me hizo salir de mis pensamientos, fruncí el ceño olvidándome por un momento de la situación.

—Oh disculpa, no siempre hago un strip dance por web cam—No puedo creer que dije eso, pero bueno, él se burló no?

Escuche como reía...Tiene una risa muy bonita y contagiosa, tanto que no pude evitar soltar yo mismo una pequeña.

—Lo siento, pero quería verte—¿Escuche bien?, Mis parlantes me están engañando!—Es decir, quería saber que te pasaba—Se corrigió enseguida, sentí desilusión pero...era obvio.

Lo miré en silencio, su habitación era muy lujosa al igual que la mía, recuerdo vagamente que me dijo que era millonario. Su rostro es perfecto, creí que antes se veía lindo porque la foto fue bien tomada, pero ahora veo que me equivoque. ¡Maldición!, ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?, si tan solo me correspondiera...

—Ehhhhhh... ¿Tengo algo en la cara?—Este tipo, no se cansa de burlarse de mi.

—No realmente—Murmuré, mi rostro aún seguía algo caliente—Es la primera vez que hacemos una video llamada, pero... ¿Sólo lo hiciste para saber que me pasaba?—Apreté inconscientemente mi remera contra mi pecho, no me la había puesto aún.

—Bueno...También te llame por nuestro aniversario, tuve partnes pero no dudaron demasiado, es decir, eres la primer persona con la que estoy tanto tiempo—Desvió la mirada con una mueca que no pude descifrar del todo, ¿Esta avergonzado o es mi imaginación?

—Ehhhhhhhh... ¿Por qué desvías la mirada?—No pude evitar burlarme, parece un niño y eso que tenemos la misma edad. Aunque en parte me burle porque no sabía que decir, no sé qué responder a lo que me dijo, esas palabras hicieron que mi corazón latiera muy fuerte y no creo que sea bueno para mi.

—Cállate—Dijo mirándome de nuevo, haciendo una mueca bastante graciosa. Y me hubiera reído de no ser por lo que dijo después—Además, ¿En verdad estás considerando darme un strip dance?—Hizo un gesto como si estuviera mirando fijamente mi pecho—No me molestaría—

—¡NOIZ!—Grité todo rojo, levantándome de golpe de la silla—Serás pervertido—Dije con un puchero, arreglando mi remera para empezar a ponérmela.

Escuche su risa pero no dije nada. Termine de cambiarme y me volví a sentar, acomodándome un poco el cabello.

—¿Y bien?—Pregunte ya más calmado, siento mi rostro más frio lo que significa que ya no estoy sonrojado—¿Este es mi regalo?—Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, me refería a la video-llamada.

—Tal vez...—Movió sus labios, pero lo dijo tan bajo que no llegue a escuchar.

Ahora que veo bien, sus labios son tan...Mordí los míos, unas ganas tremendas de besarlo me invadieron, quiero morderlos.

—¿Aoba? ¿Me estás escuchando?—Asentí vagamente a su pregunta—Bien, ¿Recuerdas al sapo volador del otro día?—Volvía a asentir vagamente, hasta que algo en mi mente me hizo reaccionar.

—Espera, ¿Qué sapo?—Pregunte frunciendo el ceño.

—Tú en verdad no estabas prestando atención—Dijo Noiz con una venita en la frente.

—Lo siento, lo siento—Me disculpe soltando una risita, no pude evitar embobarme unos instantes—Por cierto, ¿cómo es allí?—Pregunte luego de la risa, como la mayor parte del tiempo roleabamos nuestras conversaciones entre Usser no eran demasiadas, aunque las veces que conversábamos hablamos de todo, hasta de cosas personales, es por eso que sabía maso menos como era su familia, al igual que él la mía.

—Bueno, ahora mismo hace mucho frío. Alemania no es muy cálido—Admitió encogiéndose de hombros, un gesto adorable a mis ojos, ¿Estoy tan mal? ¿Por qué me duele y aun así sigo?.

_¿Tan masoquista soy?_

Baje mi mirada en silencio, sentía una opresión muy fuerte en el pecho y es que...Soy demasiado sensible en el campo de los sentimientos. Una sola palabra fría de mis hermanos es capaz de hacerme llorar, no sé cómo aún resisto estar tan lejos de la persona de la cual me enamore, no solo físicamente,sino también emocionalmente.

Talle mis ojos con fuerza, no quiero llorar ahora, pero... ¡Duele tanto! .Me duele celarlo, me duele estar en otro país, me duele que ambos seamos hombres, me duele que le gusten las chicas, me duele cuando tarda en contestar, me duele creer que me ignora cuándo seguramente está ocupado debido a lo complicada que es su familia, me duele amarlo como lo amo y que no lo sepa.

El Rol me trajo al amor de mi vida, pero esto me está destruyendo.

—Hey,Aoba, ¿Estás bien?—Pude distinguir su voz preocupada y rápidamente levante la mirada con una fingida sonrisa, todo está bien, ¿verdad?

—Si lo siento. Es que la escuela fue muy pesada y tengo sueño—En parte no mentía, eran las 4 de la madrugada y seguramente ya tenía ojeras.

—¿Y por eso estás llorando?—Pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

Me quede de piedra al sentir algo húmedo descender por mi mejilla, yo...¿estoy llorando? Limpie lentamente mi lagrima, sin embargo más y más salían sin control. ¿Por qué?, ¿No puedo conformarme con que sea mi partner?, ¿Tenerlo como amigo?, ¿Por qué duele tanto?.

—Lo...lo siento—Murmure a duras penas, limpiando cualquier rastro de lágrimas e intentando dejar de llorar.

Noiz hizo el amago de hablar pero una voz se escuchó, al parecer su hermano lo estaba llamando para una reunión, o eso logré escuchar.

—Lo lamento—Me dijo en un susurro, yo solo le di la mejor sonrisa que pude, eso es, tenía que conformarme con lo que tenía—Cuando vuelva hablaremos de esto—Su tono de voz dejaba en claro que no podía negarme, por lo que solo asentí moviendo mis labios en un ''Adiós'' sin pronunciar palabra alguna.

Corté la video-llamada apagando la computadora al instante, como si fuera un zombie apague la luz y me tire sobre la cama completamente cansado. ¡¿Por qué lloré frente a él?!, ¡¿Cómo soy tan idiota?!

Hundí mi rostro en la almohada con unas ganas tremendas de suicidarme, estoy seguro que a muchos les debió haber pasado lo mismo que a mí, pero la mayoría de ellos ni siquiera tuvieron la oportunidad de tener, al menos, al PJ de su amado como pareja del suyo. Es por eso que creo que debo conformarme, que debo estar bien con ser solo su amigo, que debo ser feliz tan solo con esto. Pero aun así...aun así soy tan egoísta...Que quiero más, quiero sus sonrisas, quiero más video-llamadas, quiero que me mire...como algo más.

Lentamente fui cerrando mis ojos, sintiendo como el cansancio me vencía hundiéndome en un profundo sueño. Tal vez mañana sea un día diferente...

_**========[ 3ra persona ]**_

—¡LEVÁNTATE!—

La voz de Sly retumbo en la habitación con fuerza, sin embargo eso no fue suficiente para hacer que Aoba abriera sus ojos o si quiera hiciera el amago de levantarse, es más, tan solo se movió para darle la espalda.

-—Ya déjalo, es sábado no?—Dijo Shiroba desde el marco de la puerta completamente divertido al ver como una venita aparecía en la frente de su hermano.

—Son las tres de la tarde...—Murmuro terroríficamente, acercándose al durmiente peliceleste—Ni siquiera se ha tapado, un día de estos se va a resfriar—Se sentó en la cama para ver si Aoba al menos se dignaba a abrir un poco sus ojos al sentir que había alguien más en su cuarto, pero nada.

—Oww, ¿Pasaras por nuestras habitaciones a contarnos cuentos y a acobijarnos mami?—Apenas termino de preguntar esto soltó una tremenda carcajada, uno de sus pasatiempos era molestar a Sly cuando actuaba de esa manera.

—¡No molestes! No pienso ir al centro comercial solo contigo, si yo sufro él también!—Casi grito con una venita en la frente, puesto que apenas había abierto los ojos se había encontrado a un Shiroba completamente listo para ir de compras, o eso creía—Además aun no me he recuperado del dolor de cabeza, tu definitivamente estás loco—Se quejó tirándose de espaldas sobre el estómago de Aoba, el cual estaba todo desparramado sin enterarse de nada.

—Ya estás bien y lo sabes, no nos va a venir mal despabilarnos un poco—Con una sonrisa tierna rodeó la cama para sentarse del lado contrario, acercando una de sus manos al rostro de Aoba para acariciarlo—Esto es…—Murmuro deteniendo su mano a medio camino y observando con detenimiento el rostro del contrario.

—¿Qué?—Murmuro Sly medio adormilado, estar sobre alguno de sus hermanos siempre le daba sueño y lo llenaba de tranquilidad, a tal punto de que la mayoría de veces se quedaba completamente dormido.

El peliblanco ni siquiera respondió, sino que se acercó más al rostro de su hermano y delineo con delicadeza un rastro de… ¿Lágrimas? Que surcaba su delicada mejilla.

—¿Qué tanto?—Volvió a preguntar Sly con molestia al ser ignorado, levantándose para ver lo que estaba haciendo Shiroba.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron en silencio al ver el claro rastro de llanto en el rostro de Aoba, sin embargo antes de que pudieran hacer algo este se empezó a mover con pereza, restregándose contra la mano del peliblanco como si de un gatito se tratase.

—Mmh…¿Shiro…?—Murmuro completamente adormilado, estirándose perezosamente sin llegar a abrir los ojos del todo.

—…Si—Respondió el aludido con una voz más tierna de lo normal, como cuando eran pequeños y Aoba se ponía a llorar por cualquier tontería y él tenía que consolarlo.

—Los espero abajo—Fue lo único que dijo Sly volteando y saliendo de la habitación rápidamente, aunque pareciera que todo le daba igual Shiroba no paso por alto su puño fuertemente apretado y su ceño más fruncido de lo normal.

—''Esperemos que quien sea que te haya hecho llorar tenga una buena excusa o esté bien lejos''—Pensó divertido viendo como el Seragaki se desperezaba soltando bostezos con completo cansancio sin percatarse de las claras marcas de lágrimas que habían quedado en su rostro—¿A qué hora te fuiste a dormir jovencito?—Se burló levantándose de la cama y acomodando un poco su ropa.

—Uhhgm…casi a las cinco mami… AUCH!—Un severo golpe en la cabeza de parte de su tierno hermano hizo que se despertara por completo.

—Pues tu mami—Bufo Shiroba acercándose a la puerta con el ceño fruncido—Te dice que te vayas a cambiar AHORA MISMO porque iremos al centro—

—¡Está bien!—Sonrió desperezándose un poco más, no le molestaba en absoluto salir con su hermano de compras puesto que la mayoría de veces se quedaban a comer por ahí o compraban helado, le encantaba pasar tiempo de esa manera con sus gemelos.

—Y… por cierto… —Murmuro el peliblanco algo dubitativo, captando la atención de Aoba al instante—Ve buscando alguna excusa si no quieres decir la verdad, aunque a Sly no podrás mentirle—

—¿Qué?—Preguntó al instante con una clara mueca de confusión en su rostro.

—¿Lloraste anoche verdad?—Sin ninguna vuelta y de frente, en asuntos como esos no bromeaba.

Apretó sus puños inconscientemente sin saber qué decir, ¿Cómo sabía que lloró?

Como si algo se encendiera en su mente llevó una de sus manos a su rostro, murmurando un mierda al darse cuenta de lo obvio.

—Luego hablaremos de esto, sólo cámbiate—Negó levemente saliendo para que su hermano pudiera cambiarse sin decir nada más, ya se encargaría de eso luego, por ahora había que disfrutar del día.

Maldiciendo en todos los idiomas posibles el Seragaki termino de levantarse para seguidamente dirigirse al baño de su habitación, si Sly lo había visto podía declararse muerto en ese mismo instante.

Soltó un suspiro abriendo la llave para poder darse una ducha bien fría y despabilarse, esperaba que ese día terminara mejor de lo que estaba comenzando.

=/=

—Vamos, seguro alguna chica le rompió el corazón—Con una fingida sonrisa despreocupada el peliblanco se apoyó contra la mesada.

—''Vamos seguro alguna chica le rompió el corazón''—Repitió Sly con una voz afeminada, rodando los ojos con peor humor del que se había levantado.

—¿Quieres que invite a Mizuki? Seguro te pone de buen humor, digo, con el lemon que se mandaron ayer ''Señor me duele la cabeza''—Shiroba soltó una risa sin importarle la mirada asesina que le estaba clavando el peliceleste.

—Oh, ¿Y también invitaras a Koujaku? Digo, por si quieres que te de duro en algún baño público—Se burló poniéndose frente a su gemelo con los brazos cruzados.

—Pero tú deberías hacer lo mismo, dile que cambie su personaje a uno masculino y será mejor. No sabía que eras de los que salía con una ''dulce y tierna niña'' que es más caprichosa que el personaje de Aoba—Rodo los ojos aún sin entender por qué Sly soportaba semejante PJ al lado del frío y calculador que él manejaba.

—Es normal que sea caprichosa, es Danna no Kei, ¿Al menos viste el anime?—Chistó molesto sentándose sobre la mesada a un lado de Shiroba, Aoba se estaba tardando.

—Es normal, si, lo que no es normal es que aceptes tener un partner justamente con ese… —Frenó sus palabras y se dejó de apoyar sobre la mesada a gran velocidad, volteando para ver mejor a Sly con un rostro sorprendido.

—¿Ahora qué?—Susurro enfurruñado, tomando una fruta y mordiéndola para calmarse un poco, aún le palpitaba la sien.

—¿Sales con Mizuki?—

El rostro de Shiroba quedo lleno de pera apenas terminó de preguntar, puesto que por la sorpresa Sly había escupido todo atragantándose en el proceso.

—Cof cof mierd…cof cof a — Murmuraba intentando pasar la fruta justo cuando Aoba bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad.

—Ya estoy list… ¿¡Sly!?—Se acercó a su hermano pegándole en la espalda con cuidado mientras Shiroba, con una venita en la frente, se lavaba el rostro sin prestarles atención—¿Estás bien?—Apenas termino de preguntar se tapó la boca levemente para reprimir una risa, ahora que estaba bien le parecía extremadamente graciosa la cara que había puesto.

—¡Estaría mejor de no ser por este loco!—Con un leve rubor que ninguno de sus hermanos logró notar se bajó de un salto.

—Aja—Susurro Shiroba terminando de secar su rostro—Ya vámonos, ah! Y…. Sly~~—Canturreó pegándose como lapa al brazo del nombrado—Aún no me respondiste~~ —

—¿Responder qué?—Preguntó Aoba con curiosidad, acomodando un poco el cuello de su remera antes de seguir a sus hermanos—

—Que si salías con Miz… AH!—No pudo terminar al recibir un golpe de parte de Sly que lo dejó con lagrimitas en los ojos—Buuh eres malo—Chilló dramáticamente soltando su brazo con un puchero.

Ignorando la escenita de Shiroba llegaron al garage, el cual parecía una casa más de lo grande que era. Cuatro autos se encontraban en perfecto estado y un gran espacio se dejaba ver de uno de los lados, puesto que faltaba el auto de su abuela.

Sly se acercó a una 4x4 de color azul que parecía tener brillo propio y subió a la parte delantera luego de desactivar la alarma mientras que sus hermanos se subían a la parte trasera abrochándose el cinturón antes de que el peliceleste se percatara de que no lo tenían y los regañara.

—Oye, ¿Crees que la abuela se enoje si conduces tú en vez de llamar a uno de los choferes?—Murmuro Aoba como un niño pequeño, aferrándose al asiento y observando con curiosidad hacia delante, ahora que lo pensaba nunca había visto conducir a Sly.

—Si quisiera que un chofer conduzca hubiese subido a la limusina—Murmuro como diciendo ''¿No es obvio?'' arrancando el auto justo cuando la puerta terminaba de abrirse.

Antes de que Aoba pudiera quejarse el celular de Shiroba empezó a sonar escandalosamente.

—Apaga esa porquería, me distrae—Se quejó Sly una vez el auto salió a la calle, empezando su camino hacia el centro que quedaba algo lejos.

—¡Deberías estar feliz!—Chillo el peliblanco con una voz burlona—Mizuki dijo que ya está en el centro desde temprano, al parecer su tío le pidió ayuda en uno de los locales que hay ahí—

—¿Por qué tendría que estar feliz por verlo?—Pregunto Aoba apoyándose en el asiento y mirando su celular con algo de aburrimiento, después de lo que ocurrió en la noche no quería entrar al facebook.

—Es normal si es su pareja—Sly fulminó con la mirada a su hermano por el espejo retrovisor, sin embargo Shiroba lo ignoró sacándole la lengua—Y debo decir que, a pesar de que maneja a una niña caprichosa, el lemon que hace no está nada mal—Termino soltando una tremenda carcajada mientras Aoba se hacía chiquitito en su asiento con la cara toda roja, él nunca había roleado lemon y menos en público.

—Jah, como siempre leyendo todo lo que escribo, ¿Necesitas aprender verdad?—Murmuro Sly en un intento de parar las burlas y devolverle lo que le estaba haciendo, era una lástima que Shiroba fuera un descarado de primera.

—¡Claro que si! Incluso le di me gusta a todos los comentarios como buen hermano que soy-En ese punto Aoba no sabía si tirarse por la ventana o intentar asfixiarse, ¡Sus hermanos estaban locos!—¿Por qué tienes esa cara? ¿Qué nunca leíste lemon?—Preguntó dirigiendo su atención al otro peliceleste, a lo que Sly reprimió un suspiro de alivio, ya había encontrado otra ''presa''.

—…No…—Murmuro Aoba casi con miedo— ¡Y si leyera no le daría me gusta!—Termino de decir con la cara aún más roja, puesto que su mente ya estaba empezando a imaginar escenas nada decentes con cierto rubio.

—¿Por qué no? Si te gusta deberías hacerlo, así los alientas más—Como le encantaba fastidiarlos, eran tan diferentes y tan iguales a la vez.

—Claro Aoba, sigue su ejemplo, así quedaras como un tremendo pervertido acosador—Dijo Sly con sarcasmo intentando prestar atención al camino, si seguían así seguramente haría que chocasen contra el primer poste que viera.

—Ni siquiera roleo eso—Murmuro enfurruñado cruzándose de brazos, si bien muchas veces algunas cosas con el PJ de Noiz subían de tono no habían llegado a nada.

—OH DIOS, ¿¡VIRGEN!? —

Un tremendo golpe se escuchó dentro del auto, Sly le había tirado su propio celular en la cara a Shiroba para que se callara.

—Oouuch—Se quejó sobándose la nariz mientras Aoba volvía a pensar seriamente en tirarse por la ventana.

—Seguramente tu gritito lo escucho medio vecindario—Un nuevo récord, consiguió que Sly se sonrojara y es que...¡¿CÓMO CARAJOS IBA A GRITAR ESO CON TODA LA VENTANA ABIERTA Y A TODO PULMÓN?! A veces pensaba que era adoptado, luego veía el parecido físico y se resignaba.

El resto del viaje, unos 15 minutos, fue tranquilo.

Tranquilo pero no normal, ya que Shiroba, hablando más bajito con miedo de que Sly le tirara otra cosa, se la paso dándole consejos a Aoba para que incitara a su partner a tener lemon.

—En resumen tengo que ser una reverenda zorra—Murmuro el Seragaki bajando del auto.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Escuchaste lo que te dije?—Bufó el peliblanco imitándolo.

—Solo la mitad—Admitió soltando una risa divertida.

—Oigan, dejen de hablar estupideces y ya vamos a donde sea que quieran ir—Dijo Sly con fastidio luego de encender la alarma del auto, ya habían llegado.

—¡Vamos al local donde esta Mizuki! Dijo que también esta Koujaku y alguien más que se me olvido el nombre—Con una mueca pensativa empezó a caminar hacia la entrada seguido de ambos pelicelestes, los cuales tan solo se resignaron a las locuras de su hermano.

Aquel Centro era uno de los mejores de la ciudad, tenía desde guarderías hasta locales de comida y ropa, se podría decir que era especial ya que no había cosa que no encontraras allí.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia la escalera eléctrica, el local del tío de Mizuki se encontraba en el segundo piso o eso es lo que le había dicho en el mensaje. Al tener un año más no se veían demasiado en el colegio, se podría decir que empezaron a tratarse a través del Rol, aun recordaba la cara de pánico que había puesto Sly al saber que lo conocía en la vida real.

—¡Hey! Hola chicos—Saludo el moreno tan amigable como siempre apenas los vio entrar, el local se trataba de nada más y nada menos que una cafetería de ambiente relajante y lo suficientemente grande para que cualquiera se sintiera cómodo.

—Hola Mizu—Shiroba le mostró una de sus tantas sonrisas al igual que Aoba, mientras Sly tan solo movía ligeramente la cabeza a modo de saludo.

—¿Shiroba?—

El nombrado volteo al oír su nombre y, apenas vio de quién se trataba, se le tiró encima como si fuera un bebé.

—Kou~chaaan—

—Eh, yo también me alegro de verte—Dijo Koujaku algo nervioso, no estaba acostumbrado a que lo ''mimara'' delante de sus hermanos, Aoba era pasable pero Sly a veces intimidaba con tan solo una mirada.

—''Me pregunto si está enamorado de él''—Pensó Aoba con curiosidad, seguía pensando que él era el único tonto que se enamoró del Usser, ya que Shiroba le había dicho que hacía todo eso para fastidiar al japonés y que no eran nada, pero sus acciones …eran demasiado reales. Además de que anteriormente había mencionado algo sobre que Sly y Mizuki salían. ¿En verdad estaba tan perdido? ¡Y el sintiéndose mal cuando sus hermanos ya tenían pareja y todo!

—Oh, pueden ir a sentarse, esta vez no hay nadie que me ayude así que traje a Clear y a Koujaku para que me ayudaran—Informó Mizuki señalando con la mirada a un chico de cabello corto de color blanco y unos ojos de un peculiar tono rosa que se encontraba tomando el pedido de una mesa, aunque parecía estar algo incómodo ya que en vez de decirle de una buena vez lo que querían estaban coqueteándole.

—¿Alguna vez lo llamaran para pedirle un pedido de verdad?—Koujaku rió, esa era la sexta vez que lo mantenían en la mesa sin decirle lo que querían.

—Nosotros vamos a sentarnos—Murmuro Sly yendo directamente hacia una mesa que estaba algo apartada, sin querer se había quedado mirando a Mizuki y Shiroba le mando una mirada que no le gusto para nada.

—¡Yo los ayudo a atender!—Chilló Shiroba emocionado, mejor si estaba al lado de Koujaku, para fastidiarlo, según él.

—…—Aoba observó unos segundos más a Clear antes de seguir a Sly, le había lanzado una mirada al japonés y este se lo confirmó, ese era el chico del que le había hablado—…Bueno, no es feo—Susurro sentándose a un lado de su hermano mientras veía como Shiroba iba hacia una de las mesas para ayudar al pobre albino que ya no sabía qué hacer para irse de esa mesa.

—¿Quién no es feo?—Preguntó Sly levantando levemente una de sus cejas.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué van a pedir ustedes?—Aoba casi grito de alivio cuando el mismísimo Mizuki vino a tomarles el pedido impidiendo que respondiera la pregunta—Por cierto mi tío ya no tarda en llegar con los demás así que enseguida vendremos con ustedes—

Y como si lo hubiera invocado el mismo entró por la puerta seguido de dos chicos que parecían gemelos a primera vista, de no ser porque ya los conocía.

Mizuki se acercó a hablar con ellos mientras Clear, Koujaku y Shiroba se acercaban a Sly y Aoba, que parecía querer desaparecer.

—Él es Clear—Presento Koujaku como quien no quiere la cosa, sentándose seguido de los otros dos.

Una tímida sonrisa se formó en los labios del nombrado, inclinando levemente la cabeza a modo de saludo.

—Oh, le estaba comentando a Kou~chan que nos enseñarías a rolear lemon, ¿Verdad Sly?—Preguntó burlón.

—¿Qué te enseñaría a qué?—Esta vez hablo Mizuki, dejando la bandeja donde tenía el pedido de cada uno sobre la mesa y sentándose a un lado del Seragaki.

—Shiroba dijo que hay que ser una zorra para que tu partner te dé duro—Sly siguió el juego, no es como si se fuera a dejar ganar por su hermano.

Aoba solo miraba sin intenciones de meterse, tomando la chocolatada que había pedido al igual que Clear, que observaba todo con ganas de reírse.

—No he dicho eso—Se quejó como un niño pequeño cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Pero cómo llegaron a hablar de eso?—Pregunto el moreno conteniendo la risa.

—Es que estábamos hablando del rol lemon que estaban haciendo en público…—

—Ehh no pierden el tiempo—Se burló Koujaku y Mizuki casi escupe lo que estaba tomando, mientras Sly miraba para otro lado como si no lo hubiera escuchado.

—Y de que Aoba no roleo ni una sola vez uno, completamente virgen—Siguió como si nada, pero a diferencia de Mizuki él si escupió lo que estaba tomando… Sobre la ropa de Clear que estaba frente a él.

—Cof cof...lo..¡Lo siento!—Casi gritó todo abochornado, ¡Su hermano y sus estupideces!

—Eh…esta bien—Murmuro Clear sonriendo algo nervioso mientras se levantaba para intentar limpiarse.

—¿Por qué no lo acompañas al baño a limpiarse? Encima que le escupes—Shiroba lo había dicho a propósito, Koujaku ya le había dicho sobre lo que sentía el peliblanco y un buen empujón estaría bien.

—Pue… puedo ir solo—Susurro Clear empezando a sonrojarse, caminando hacia el baño con rapidez.

Sly negó levemente ante la actitud de Shiroba y Aoba, creyendo que había hecho eso por él, se sintió mal y siguió al peliblanco sin decir nada

—Tú y tus cosas pervertidas—Bufó Sly rodando los ojos.

—Vamos vamos, después de todo somos RP es normal—Rió el japonés restándole importancia al asunto.

—Yo no le daría me gusta ni borracho si estuviera leyendo un lemon público—Admitió Mizuki encogiéndose de hombros.

—Es como leer un One Shot en el que en el segundo párrafo ya dice pene—Shiroba hablaba tan natural que daba envidia—¿Qué? Ni que fuéramos mujeres—Murmuro con un puchero al ver la mirada de los tres.

—Todavía no sé cómo teniendo un partner así no hayan hecho algo—Dijo el moreno entrecerrando los ojos con sospecha.

—Seguro que no en público, pero si por inbox. Aunque eso debe ser por Koujaku, si es por Shiroba estaría todo en su muro y destacado para que lo vieran—Sly sonrió de lado, no le molestaba en absoluto tener un hermano tan pervertido y tan sumiso a la vez—Seguro eres el uke—Se burló.

—Por supuesto, viene de familia. Apuesto a que te gusta que te den duro…mm corrijo, apuesto a que te gusta que Mizuki te dé duro—

En ese punto Koujaku y Mizuki no sabían dónde esconderse, si que se habían juntado con un par de hermanos ''especiales''

—Yo no soy el sumiso—Se quejó Sly frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Claro que lo eres! Esta vez solo pasaste porque tu PJ es masculino, pero si fuera una pareja gay estarías gritando AH, AH AHH MÁS DUR…!—Koujaku le tapó la boca antes de que siguiera gritando mientras veía todo rojo como algunas personas de las mesas cercanas los veían raro.

—¿Por… por qué no terminamos esto así cuando vienen Aoba y Clear vamos a dar una vuelta?—Pregunto Mizuki rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo mientras Sly deseaba arrancarle la cabeza a su ''lindo hermanito''

_**/En el bañ****o**_

—De verdad lo siento—Murmuraba Aoba cada dos segundos, viendo como Clear se limpiaba sin hacer nada, a decir verdad, ¿Para qué había ido?, no es como si el chico no supiera limpiar solo su remera.

—Está bien—Sonrió Clear tirando el papel al cesto luego de lavarse las manos.

—Pero te manche todo—El Seragaki un poco más y hacía un puchero, por suerte la remera era azul pero aun así se notaba.

—Más importante, esto… ¿Hablo con Koujaku-san?—Preguntó algo inseguro, pero debía aprovechar que estaban solos.

—¿De qué?... Ah! —Empezó a sentir como su cara se calentaba al recordar lo que el japonés le había dicho por chat, ¿No iban a hablar de eso verdad?.

—Lo siento si es muy repentino, pero…quería aprovechar ahora que estamos solos—Dijo algo nervioso, mirando hacia todos lados menos al rostro de Aoba.

—Bueno… Me dijo que querías ser la pareja de mi personaje pero ya tiene una… Lo lamento, ehm… será mejor que regresemos antes de que nos vengan a buscar—Intentó zanjar el tema, estaba mintiendo ya que Koujaku le había dicho claramente que gustaba de él, no sólo de su personaje, pero no creía que era el momento para hablar de ello y menos cuando apenas se enteraba de que iban en la misma clase.

Clear frunció levemente el ceño al percatarse de sus intenciones, sin embargo no lo dejaría ir, no estaba en sus planes perderlo sin siquiera haberlo intentado.

Reuniendo el poco valor que tenía camino rápidamente hacía Aoba y, antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta para salir del baño, lo tomó del brazo jalándolo hacía él con fuerza.

—¡…!—Los ojos del Seragaki se abrieron con sorpresa al verse apresado entre los brazos del peliblanco con sus manos apoyadas sobre el pecho de este, ya que de lo contrario su rostro hubiera dado de lleno contra su pecho debido a la fuerza con la que fue jalado.

Levantó la mirada algo temeroso por los brazos que lo rodeaban, se notaba que tenía un buen físico ya que estaba completamente pegado a él, otra cosa por la cual abochornarse.

—Aoba-san…—Murmuro mordiéndose levemente el labio inferior, estaba tan cerca del chico y tan lejos a la vez—No quiero que deje de lado lo que siento por usted, porque es verdadero—Su voz era condenadamente tierna, estaba empezando a marear al peliceleste.

—Bueno… Está bien pero ahora debemos volver porque…—Desvióla mirada intentando alejarse, eso era lo más extraño que le paso en su corta vida.

Sin embargo Clear lo tomo delicadamente de la mejilla haciendo que sus miradas chocasen, apretando más el cuerpo de Aoba contra él acercó sus labios lentamente, mientras este solo podía pensar…

—''¡¿Cómo demonios se supone que me separe?!''—


	3. La pesadilla de un RP

Sus cuerpos cada vez estaban más juntos, Aoba ya estaba completamente contra la pared con Clear sosteniéndolo y con sus labios a escasos centímetros, podía sentir su caliente respiración y el hecho de que no le desagradara en lo absoluto lo asustó.

—Quiero volver… —Murmuro el Seragaki algo desesperado, haciendo presión sobre el pecho del contrario para intentar apartarlo y volteando su rostro para ya no embriagarse con el aroma a menta que desprendía el peliblanco.

—Aoba-san, por favor—La voz de Clear se escuchó igual.

Aoba volvió a observar su rostro sin entender, ¿Por favor qué? ¿Le estaba pidiendo un beso?

Sintiendo como su cara enrojecía de repente decidió que ya era suficiente, frunció el ceño y negó varias veces.

—Clear, suéltame, no puedo—El recordar a Noiz hizo que su voz saliera sin titubeos, estaba enamorado del rubio y aunque este no le correspondiera él le sería fiel a sus sentimientos.

Para su sorpresa esta vez sí fue liberado de los fuertes brazos que poseía Clear, este suspiro y pasó una mano por sus cabellos con algo de decepción.

—… Será mejor que volvamos con los demás—Con una sonrisa algo fingida se dispuso a salir de allí, seguramente los otros estaban pensando cosas nada decentes. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta Aoba lo tomó del brazo impidiendo su avance.

—… Lo… lo siento, yo… espero que encuentres a alguien mejor—Murmuro bajando la mirada con algo de vergüenza, ni siquiera una chica se le había confesado y ahora, ¿Un chico? ¿De verdad? , al menos era una motivación para no rendirse con el alemán.

Levantó la mirada con confusión al escuchar la risa del albino, el cual volteo hacía él sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—No diga eso como si me hubiera rendido Aoba-san, tan solo creo que en verdad fui muy rápido—Dicho esto y antes de que Aoba pudiera reaccionar depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios, y dios sabe lo que se tuvo que contener para no devorarlos, eran dulces, adictivos-… Volvamos-Susurró con su voz algo grave, abriendo rápidamente la puerta y saliendo antes de hacer algo que no le convenía, al menos no por ahora.

El Seragaki se quedó parado con una cara que poco a poco fue pasando de pálida a un rojo intenso, mientras su mano derecha iba directamente hacía sus labios.

—Suaves… —Sin querer su pensamiento salió en un pequeño murmullo, lo que hizo que se sobresaltara y saliera igual de rápido que el albino de allí, eso estaba mal, muy mal.

**~N&A~N&A~**

—¿No creen que se están tardando un poco?—Preguntó Mizuki inocentemente, ya se había aburrido y le estaba dando sueño, cosa que les hacía saber apoyado en el hombro de Sly, al cual parecía no importarle ya que estaba demasiado ocupado asesinando a su hermano con la mirada por las tonterías que estaba diciendo solo porque Aoba se tardó un poco en el baño.

—Y también tenemos que hablarle sobre el condón y… —Se calló al verlos llegar, Clear con una cara pensativa y Aoba más rojo que un tomate, aunque parecía estar recuperando su color de a poco.

—¿Se puede saber cómo sabes tanto del tema?—Preguntó Koujaku apoyando su rostro sobre la mesa, también se estaba durmiendo y es que estuvo ayudando a Mizuki desde temprano.

—Ya dejen de joder—Y no faltaba el mal genio de Sly—Estos se están durmiendo así que lo mejor es que vayamos a la Mansión—Chistó picando la mejilla del moreno, el cual hizo una pequeña mueca de molestia acurrucándose más contra él.

—¿Entonces vamos a volver?—Preguntó Aoba observando con algo de ternura como Mizuki se negaba a separarse de su hermano murmurando 'un rato más' mientras Sly se debatía internamente entre tirarlo del asiento o dejarlo ser.

—Sí, y estos tres se vienen con nosotros—Soltando una risa Shiroba se levantó con ganas, al parecer no se cansaba con nada.

—¿Eh? ¿Yo también?—Clear salió de sus pensamientos al oír aquello.

—Koujaku, arriba… ¡ARRIBA!—De un zape despertó al japonés mientras asentía en dirección al peliblanco.

—Aunque estamos en el Centro hace un rato se oían algunos truenos—Murmuro el moreno con los ojos entrecerrados, la calidez del Seragaki mayor solo hacía que quisiera dormir con más ganas, además de que debía aprovechar que Sly no se estaba dando cuenta o de lo contrario ya lo hubiera tirado del asiento por idiota.

—Está bien, vinimos en mi auto… Tch, ¿A qué hora se levantaron?—Preguntó frunciendo el ceño al ver como Mizuki ya estaba dormido en su hombro.

—Uhm…Como a las 4—Respondió Clear algo dudoso, sin embargo no pudo decir nada más cuando Shiroba lo tomó de la mano junto con Koujaku empezando a arrastrarlo hacia la salida.

—¡Vamos Aoba! Slyy~ cuidado que estás en público—Lo último no lo dijo, sino que movió sus labios sabiendo que su hermano le entendería al instante.

—Tu hermano nunca cambiara—Murmuro Mizuki una vez quedaron solos, intentando no reír para que el peliceleste no se desquitara con él.

—¿No estabas dormido?—Preguntó alejándose con molestia, colocando sus manos sobre la mesa para levantarse e irse de allí de una vez por todas.

—No puedo dormir teniéndote tan cerca—Como si de un niño se tratara el moreno tomó la mano de Sly jalándolo hacia él nuevamente y haciéndolo caer de sentón a su lado.

—¡Tch, tú ...!—Antes de que el Seragaki pudiera propinarle un buen golpe por idiota una presión sobre sus labios lo detuvieron.

¡Ese idiota! ¡¿Cómo carajos iba a besarlo delante de toda esa gente?! Aunque tal vez era lo mejor, así podría demostrarles a esas niñatas que no dejaron de verlo en toda la maldita hora que ya tenía dueño porque si, era posesivo, y si, también muy celoso. Sin embargo poco a poco comenzó a olvidarse de la molesta gente que los rodeaba, después de todo lo que hacía o dejara de hacer no les incumbía.

Dispuesto a tomar el control rodeo el cuello del moreno con sus brazos e hizo mayor presión, empezando a mover sus labios lentamente mientras sentía como las manos de Mizuki lo abrazaban por la cintura, moviéndose algo inquietas sobre esta y atrayéndolo aún más.

Casi sin poder evitarlo sus labios se entreabrieron y Mizuki, sin perder el tiempo, metió su lengua con fuerza, llevando una de sus manos a la nuca de Sly para acercarlo aún más, sin percatarse de las miradas que empezaban a observarlos sin disimulo.

Cuando un jadeo escapo de sus labios el peliceleste supo que era suficiente, sino quería dar todo un espectáculo claro. Con algo de dificultad logró apartarse del moreno, limpiando rápidamente el rastro de saliva que había quedado de la unión de ambos labios.

—Para que a esas niñatas les quede claro de quién eres—Susurro con el ceño fruncido antes de levantarse y salir de allí, nunca iba a admitir que cuando Mizuki lo besó se olvidó de dónde estaban.

Por su parte el moreno rió quedo, haciéndole una señal a su padre y levantándose para seguir a su chico, con suerte y se podría acercar si estaba enojado.

**~N&A~N&A~**

Sobó su sien por quinta vez en el día, estaba completamente irritado por todas las estúpidas reuniones que tuvo que aguantar desde las 6 de la mañana. ¡Y las seguía aguantando!

—Muy bien, supongo que estos ingresos podrían ser suficientes—Un joven de buen porte y de voz grave se dirigió al padre de Noiz, el cual estaba sentando en la punta con sus dos hijos a cada lado.

—No me convence demasiado—El padre, el cual tenía cabellos oscuros algo opacos y ojos azules, no se mostró muy convencido. A pesar de tener 50 años creía poseer la inteligencia suficiente para no dejarse engañar, además de que tenía a sus dos hijos para apoyarlo.

—Es obvio que es un engaño, si en verdad quiere hacer negocios con esta empresa debería ponerse más serio—Tal vez debería haber sido más respetuoso, pero Noiz no estaba de humor para aguantar idioteces cuando podría estar hablando con Aoba o estudiando para el maldito examen que tenía el lunes.

—Mi hermano tiene razón, en verdad ya aburren—Murmuro un chico de unos 15 años, era idéntico a su hermano mayor a excepción de su cabello, los cuales eran de color negro.

—Mis hijos han hablado, puede retirarse—

—Se equivoca, señor Adolph, estos ingresos son…—El joven que hasta entonces se mantuvo serio se levantó intentando convencerlo.

—Noiz, Dail, pueden volver a casa, el chófer los espera afuera—Sin siquiera prestarle atención al estafador Adolph salió de allí junto sus dos hijos, el menor sacándole la lengua con diversión ante la mirada de odio del empresario.

—Papá… ¿Addie está en la mansión?—Pregunto Dail con una mueca de disgusto, no era sorpresa para nadie saber que odiaba a su madrastra.

—Por supuesto, vive ahí después de todo—Con cariño el mayor revolvió los cabellos del menor—Ahora vayan abajo y nada de paradas—Lo último lo dijo mirando a Noiz, el cual estaba más ocupado revisando su celular.

—''No se ha conectado desde anoche''—Pensó frunciendo levemente el ceño, guardando nuevamente el móvil y haciéndole una seña a su hermano para subir al ascensor sin dirigirle la mirada a su padre, el cual solo negó soltando un suspiro.

—¿No eres muy duro con papá?—Preguntó el pelinegro una vez estuvieron dentro del ascensor, apoyándose con cansancio contra la pared.

—No me interesa realmente—Respondió Noiz frotándose los ojos, no había dormido nada.

—No quiero ir a la mansión, Addie siempre me molesta y ni hablar de la niñata que tiene por hija—Se cruzó de brazos todo enfurruñado, odiaba a la mujer que consiguió su padre luego de la muerte de la madre de ambos.

—¿Por qué no te encierras en tu habitación y ya?—Soltando un bostezo Noiz salió del ascensor, habían llegado al primer piso.

—Porque no tengo nada que hacer encerrado, Noiz ¿No puedes hacer algo? No soporto más esto—Solo le faltaba arrodillarse, a sus 15 años esas dos locas estaban convirtiendo su vida en un infierno.

—Estaba pensando en viajar a Japón cuando termine los exámenes—Murmuro algo inseguro, sin embargo su hermano parecía estar sufriendo mucho así que tal vez no sería tan malo decirle sus planes—Y si nuestro padre no molesta, puedes venir conmigo—Termino de decir subiendo a la limusina seguido de Dail.

Le hizo una mueca para que no dijera nada delante del chófer y apoyo su mentón sobre su mano, observando la ventana con aburrimiento. El coche empezó a moverse y Noiz cerro sus ojos intentando no dormirse, luego de haber tenido que parar la video llamada su padre lo arrastró hacía la oficina a pesar del horario, cosa que no le había hecho mucha gracia pero no pudo negarse, después de todo aún tenía 16 años.

Sin poder evitarlo sus pensamientos se centraron en Aoba, ese chico captaba su atención en todos los sentidos. No entendía muy bien lo que sentía cada vez que hablaba con él, ni siquiera terminaba de comprender el por qué su corazón dolió tanto cuando lo vio llorar sin saber la razón. Solo sabía que hablar con él le daba tranquilidad, esa tranquilidad que no tenía desde que su madre falleció y a su padre se le ocurrió tener otra mujer, con una hija por demás molesta para completar.

Algunas veces, cuando roleaban, sentía que quería traspasar la maldita pantalla y tocar su rostro, consolarlo cuando sabía que estaba mal, tenerlo entre sus brazos. Aquellos pensamientos solo lo confundían, se suponía que le gustaban las chicas, entonces… ¿Por qué?

¿Por qué quería estar más cerca de él? ¿Acabar con la distancia que los separaba? ¿Por qué se ponía tan celoso cuando alguien intentaba robar su atención?

Sabía que pensar y sentir aquellas cosas significaba que estaba enamorado, lo que no entendía era el por qué. ¿Cuándo pasó? ¿Desde cuándo le gustaban los chicos?

—''No importa si es chico o chica, es Aoba y él…''—Hizo una pequeña mueca al recordar la video llamada, como se había puesto rojo, lo adorable que era—''… solo no me veo con alguien que no sea él''—Termino de pensar sin saber qué hacer, no podía simplemente decirle ''Hola, me acabo de enterar que soy gay, me gustas''

—¡Mis hermosos hermanos llegaron!—

Un chillido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, la limusina ya había estacionado y una chica de largos cabellos rojos y ojos azules se encontraba abrazando a Dail, el cual parecía estar asfixiándose.

—¡Suél...tame…!—El menor no sabía cómo zafarse de los brazos de esa chica, a pesar de tener 17 años se comportaba como una niña pequeña.

—Ema, suelta a mi hermano—Con extrema molestia Noiz salió del auto, empezando a caminar hacia los grandes portones de color azul oscuro para entrar a la mansión y dormir aunque sea una hora.

—Nooo! ¡Quiero ir de compra con mis hermanos!—Antes de que el rubio pudiera pasar al jardín Ema lo abrazo por la espalda, pegándose a él como una lapa—Mi madre dijo que no tendrían problema—

—Te dije que no molestaras—Esta vez el alemán se soltó intentando no ser tan brusco, acelerando sus pasos para llegar a su habitación sin prestarle atención a los gritos de su hermanastra.

Una vez allí pudo suspirar con tranquilidad, la corbata empezaba a asfixiarle y el traje lo estaba matando. Luego de ponerle seguro a la puerta se quitó todo lentamente hasta quedar solo en bóxers, pasando una mano por sus rubios cabellos se dirigió hacia la gran cama que estaba en el centro y se tiró con la cabeza hecha un lío.

Una vez que sus exámenes terminaran podría ir ''de vacaciones'' a donde quisiera, o eso le había dicho su padre. La verdadera razón por la que quería ir a Japón era obvia, quería conocer a Aoba, verlo aunque sea una vez y aclarar sus sentimientos. Saber si lo que empezó como una amistad, lo que empezó por el mundo del RP, se había convertido en amor.

Y si lo confirmaba, no lo dejaría ir.

**~N&A~N&A~**

—¡ESO FUE TRAMPA!—

El grito de Shiroba retumbo en la sala de la mansión, hace una hora habían llegado y el cielo parecía que caería en cualquier momento, además de que los truenos cada vez eran más fuertes y la luz empezaba a parpadear. Sin embargo eso no fue impedimento para que se pusieran a jugar a cualquier cosa.

A las cartas, por ejemplo.

Con una prenda menos si perdías, por ejemplo.

—Deja de quejarte y sigue las reglas del juego—Con una sonrisa malvada Sly se cruzó de brazos, no había perdido ni una sola ronda.

El peliblanco lo observo antes de quitarse la remera con un puchero, ¡Hacía frío! ¡Maldita su suerte!

—No es justo, tú no has perdido ni una ronda, ¿Haces trampa verdad?—Koujaku señaló acusadoramente al Seragaki, el cual le saco la lengua con burla.

—Solo pasamos tres rondas, es normal—Mizuki se encogió de hombros, él se había sacado el abrigo que llevaba.

—Deja de defender a tu novio—Chilló Shiroba aún enfurruñado, pensando en que debió ponerse algún abrigo como Mizuki para no sacarse la remera y quedar al aire libre tan rápido.

—Yo no defiendo a nadie, además Clear tampoco perdió—Ocultando su sonrojo el moreno apunto igual de acusador al nombrado, el cual soltó una pequeña risa.

—Si se van a andar acusando entre sí es porque no saben jugar—Aoba apareció en el umbral de la puerta con algunas bebidas, viendo a los cinco chicos que estaban sentados en la alfombra del suelo alrededor de la pequeña mesita.

—Hablo el que no quiere jugar—Murmuro Sly haciéndose el desatendido, observando las cartas que le habían tocado en esa ronda.

—No me gusta—Se quejó dejando las bebidas en el suelo para que pudieran tomarlas y volteó indignado—Me voy a mi habitación, cuando terminen de verse entre sí me llaman—Antes de que su hermano lo matara por decir tal cosa salió disparado escaleras arriba, sintiendo la mirada asesina de alguien a sus espaldas.

Justo cuando cerró la puerta un trueno resonó, haciendo que todo se iluminara unos instantes, viéndose completamente terrorífico y digno de una película de terror. Aoba paso saliva lentamente antes de encender la luz y sentarse en uno de los cojines que se encontraban en el centro. Su abuela tuvo que salir a un viaje de negocios por lo que no estaría por un buen tiempo en la mansión, seguramente sus hermanos harían un lío tremendo para dolor de las sirvientas.

Con algo de aburrimiento tomó uno de los libros que estaban en la pequeña mesa, no quería ir a jugar ni tampoco tenía algo qué hacer.

—¡NOIZ!—Tapó rápidamente sus labios al darse cuenta que lo había gritado—Ah, espero que esté conectado—Murmuro gateando hasta su cama para buscar su móvil, no prendería la PC ya que con los truenos que había seguramente muy pronto no habría luz y no quería que se quemara.

Cuando llego al aparato notó que había muy poca señal, pero algo era algo y quería conectarse. El aspecto terrorífico que daba el cielo le había dado inspiración para un starter y no desaprovecharía esa oportunidad.

Se sentó en el suelo apoyándose levemente contra la cama, comprobando con pesar que el rubio no estaba conectado.

—Bueno, eso no me impide escribirle algo—Susurro sonriendo levemente, recordando las veces que Noiz se había disculpado por responder tarde debido a las reuniones a las que su padre lo arrastraba. Simplemente era tan adorable, que lo enamoraba aún más.

Estuvo pensando unos cuantos minutos antes de empezar a escribir, un escenario trágico, muerte, lluvia, dolor. Un escenario AU, donde él protegería a su Usagi, luciendo los poderes que poseía por naturaleza. Sin darse cuenta termino escribiendo un Epic Role, tan largo que casi cansaba llegar al principio desde su celular, tal vez los días tan oscuros como su corazón lo inspiraban más.

Pero no todo era perfecto.

Porque tal vez el destino estaba en su contra, queriendo ver su cara de ''¿Por qué a mí?''

—Mátenme—Con rabia contenida dejo su celular a un lado lentamente, casi se podía oír como algo en él se rompía.

_¿Por qué?_

Justo cuando apretó el maldito botón ''Enviar'', a todos los Dioses y seres sobrenaturales que existían se les ocurrió que justo en ese momento la luz debía irse, y no solo eso, también debía desaparecer la señal.

No enviando el starter_*_.

Perdiéndolo más rápido de lo que lo escribió.

Tomó una almohada con cuidado antes de aplastarla contra su rostro con ganas de suicidarse. ¡NO PODÍA SER! ¡ESO TENÍA QUE SER UNA MALDITA PESADILLA!

¡Un maldito Epic Role* perdido! ¡Maldecía a su celular y la maldita señal!

—Creo que voy a llorar…—Murmuro mordiendo la almohada.

Al final ese día fue peor de lo que comenzó, sus hermanos notando que había llorado, siendo acorralado por un chico en el baño, un beso robado, Noiz que no se conectó y un maldito starter perdido.

No.

Definitivamente no fue un buen día.

* * *

><p><strong>Starter = El comienzo de un Rol.<strong>

**Epic Role = Consta de más de 20 líneas, generalmente se describen más cosas y se habla menos.**


End file.
